About You
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: It has been 6 months since Beca went on tour and left Chloe behind, but now she is returning to LA to perform at Pride, spend time with the Bellas...and maybe rekindle the flame she has tried for months to ignore. Will she be able to conquer her fears? Will it even matter after so many months apart? Bechloe with a heap of Staubrey. Beca/Chloe, Stacie/Aubrey


AN: This one has been in my head for a while, but the summer has been so busy that I thought I would never get a chance to write it. With so many Bechloe stories out there that say they include Staubrey…but literally only mention them once in order to get Staubrey fans to read…and so many Staubrey stories out there including Bechloe in one scene in order to get Bechloe fans to read, I wanted to write a fic that allowed me to enjoy both my ships. There is Bechloe. There is Staubrey. There is friendship and Bella love. Enjoy!

Aubrey sighed happily as Stacie nuzzled her neck. The couple was curled up together in the backyard of their home watching the sunset. It was a cool, summer evening and Aubrey couldn't help but relax even more in Stacie's arms.

"Damn you for being so good at buttering me up," teased Aubrey as she snuggled closer to her fiancée and Stacie smiled cheekily.

"Whatever do you mean, Future Mrs. Conrad?"

"Nice try, Future Mrs. Posen." Stacie smirked.

"Fine, Conrad-Posen it is, but only because you are so cute," she giggled before tenderly kissing her. Aubrey laced their fingers together and kissed the top of Stacie's hand before realizing what was happening.

"Ugh, stop using your charm on me. I still want to be mad," whined Aubrey and Stacie couldn't help but to laugh at her outburst.

"You know, my love, you and Beca are going to have to find a way to coexist. She is my best friend…"

"And the reason my best friend is heartbroken."

"They are going to work all this out."

"There is nothing to work out. Chloe waited for her for years and Beca could never get over herself long enough to do the same. She sealed their fate the moment she went on tour and pretended it wasn't a big deal to leave things with Chloe unsettled for six months." Stacie sighed.

"We have been over this."

"And yet you keep defending her choices," said Aubrey as she sat up and crossed her arms. Stacie put her hands up in surrender and pulled Aubrey back into her arms.

"I am not defending her choices. Beca is stubborn as hell and we all know that. I just think their love is strong enough to overcome everything that has gone down between them. Either way though, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you and Beca find a way to not rip each other's heads off while she stays with us."

"I still cannot believe you got me to agree to this," grumbled Aubrey and Stacie lovingly kissed her shoulder.

"It is only for a couple of weeks until her place gets set up. Besides, I will find ways to distract you," assured Stacie as she slid her hands down Aubrey's body. Aubrey whimpered and pulled Stacie on top of her.

"You better be glad I love you," she muttered and Stacie gave her a seductive wink before proceeding to make love to her fiancée.

The next day, Beca put Stacie's address in her GPS and took a deep breath knowing she was about to have to conquer her fears. She put it off as long as she could by spending the morning at the festival grounds to run an early sound check, but it was time to face everything she left behind. It had been six months since she saw her best friend and while she was anxious to see what Stacie had been up to, she also knew that came with more than she thought she could handle at the moment. Not only would she be headlining her very first Pride Weekend, but all of her friends were flying in to see her perform. While seeing the Bellas again was always fun, it brought a baggage Beca feared wouldn't remain water under the bridge, her unsettled relationship with Chloe. After the Bellas graduated and won Worlds, they all went their separate ways, but Beca, Chloe, and Stacie headed to Los Angeles together. The move to Los Angeles was always in the plans for Beca and she was ecstatic when Sammy offered her a contract and a chance to create her own music for Residual Heat in the City of Angels. Stacie was accepted to graduate schools around the country and decided it would be fun to embark on a new adventure with her best friend in Los Angeles, so she accepted a scholarship to UCLA. Beca was a bit surprised when Chloe mentioned a dance studio in LA looking for a choreographer, but also found herself relieved when Chloe accepted the position. It meant even though she hadn't pinned down her feelings toward the redhead she could never be without for long, she had more time to figure out their complicated relationship.

The three of them rented an apartment together that was close to Chloe's job and the recording studio. It was farther from UCLA than Stacie would've liked, but she managed to find a route to the lab that didn't make LA traffic unbearable. The first few months were great and the friends fell into an easy routine. Most of the time, they were a trio, but Aubrey came to visit quite often. Beca quickly realized the blonde wasn't only there to see Chloe and the friends with benefits relationship Stacie and Aubrey had started to become more. The four of them would go out, naturally splitting into couples, and it felt more like a double date than a group of friends enjoying a night out. Beca knew her feelings for Chloe were real, but they scared her, especially considering they were much stronger than what she felt for Jesse in the past. She told herself after they broke up that she wasn't ready for a relationship and instead wanted to focus on her career, but Chloe Beale was hard for her to shake.

After a night out, the two of them ended up in bed together and if Beca was being honest, it was the best night of her life, but reality crashed back in soon after. She spent the weekend making love to the only person to ever truly have her heart, but her chance to fulfill her dreams seemed to have horrible timing. Beca never felt as cursed as she did when Sammy offered her the chance to be the opening act for Taylor Swift's world tour. It was a big opportunity, a once in a lifetime opportunity…but it was also six months of grueling travel. In typical Beca Mitchell fashion, she didn't handle the situation well and decided it was best to tell Chloe their weekend together couldn't happen again. She wanted to remain friends and not ruin what they had, but Chloe was heartbroken. Beca swallowed thickly as she remembered the hurt and tears in Chloe's eyes when she said she was leaving and didn't think it would be fair to either of them to try a long distance relationship.

"_I just don't want to hold you back. Six months is a long time and I will be on the road and…"_

"_You mean you don't want to be held back," Chloe whispered as she tried to fight back her tears._

"_No…I mean…Chlo, it's a long time to…"_

"_Don't worry about it, Beca. I knew getting more from you was a long shot. I guess I just expected more after the other night."_

"_Chloe…"_

"_I think you are right. You should go and I need to move on," said Chloe before hurrying out of the room. Beca wanted to go after her. She knew she should, but all her insecurities and fears crept back in. She loved Chloe, but she struggled with relationships in general, let alone being thousands of miles apart for several months. _

Beca quickly wiped a stray tear away and took in a deep breath to try to refocus on the road. It was a memory she obsessed over for months without any peace or relief. Should she have gone after her? Could Chloe have come with her? Did it even matter anymore? She groaned as the thoughts raced through her mind once again. The sound of her GPS telling her to turn left onto Los Feliz Boulevard jolted her out of her thoughts again. She decided to call Stacie to let her know she was close and to keep her mind on the present. She smiled when Stacie immediately picked up.

"Are you here yet," she asked excitedly.

"Getting close, GPS says I am a mile away. Jesus, Stace, how much does your place cost? This neighborhood is pretty fancy," said Beca as she turned onto a winding road.

"I got us a pretty good deal on it. I told you my aunt was looking to sell the place and it was in my price range."

"It sure as hell wasn't in Posen's. How did you get her to agree to it?"

"I have my ways," teased Stacie and Beca could practically hear her grin through the phone.

"Oh I am sure you do. I'll be there in a sec. Meet me outside?"

"Cool," said Stacie before hanging up and Beca let out a low whistle when she saw Stacie's BMW in a driveway farther up the street. Beca knew for a while that Stacie was well off. Her parents came from wealthy families and their corporation was well known for innovative technology and scientific research, but it still amazed Beca anytime she caught a brief glimpse into Stacie's world outside of Barden. It was a world where Anastacia Conrad was expected to live up to her intelligence and family name, something Stacie downplayed and ignored often during college. The leggy brunette waved at Beca and opened the three-car garage for her friend to pull in. The moment she was out of the car, Beca was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"Easy there, Stace, your boobs alone could suffocate me," teased Beca and Stacie hugged her for a moment longer before releasing her.

"You know you missed me."

"I definitely missed you. I see I also missed a lot. I leave for a few months and you get yourself a fiancée and a mansion? Damn, Conrad, you move fast." Stacie gave her a smug grin and wink.

"Always have," she reminded as she helped Beca with her luggage. Beca followed her inside and tried her best not to be completely in awe of the place. The house was three stories high, modern with lightly stained hardwood floors and impeccably designed. She could tell Stacie customized the tech in the house, making sure her place was a smart home with sleek screens and devices in each room. While the house was pristinely decorated, it also had just enough touches to make it homey and appealing to relax. Beca followed her into a bedroom and was surprised to see pictures of the Bellas and their adventures over the years up on the walls.

"This is one of the guest rooms. I made sure to give you the best one. It has a great view of the city at night and you can set up your equipment over there at that desk if you want," informed Stacie as Beca plopped down on the plush bed.

"Thanks, how many rooms does this place have?"

"Six, Bree and I are down the hall and the room Chloe stays in sometimes is right next door. You ready to see your girl," asked Stacie, getting right to the point as usual.

"Not really," admitted Beca and Stacie slowly nodded as she sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well, her shift at the studio doesn't end until six, so she probably won't be here for a few hours. Bree usually gets off at four but she is staying a bit longer today since she isn't going to work on Monday. How about we go relax by the pool, drink some beers, and catch up," suggested Stacie and Beca sighed in relief.

"I've been on the go ever since I landed back at LAX. Relaxing would be nice," agreed Beca and Stacie smiled brightly at her.

"Cool, get settled in, put on your swimsuit and meet me in the backyard," instructed Stacie as she headed for the door.

"What if I get lost," called Beca in a teasing tone and Stacie poked her head back in.

"Just press the home button on one of the screens around the house and ask where to go. It will show you a map," informed Stacie with a wink before leaving and Beca shook her head in amusement.

"Of course your place would have a navigation system built in," she called.

"Brand new Conrad tech," called Stacie with a giggle and Beca rolled her eyes, knowing it must be quite nice to be Stacie Conrad.

Aubrey smiled proudly as she walked into the dance studio where Chloe was going through choreography with a group of dancers. She always knew her best friend had a passion for dance, which is why she was in charge of the choreography for the Bellas, but it made her proud to watch her in her element and taking charge. Chloe smiled when she spotted her in the mirror and grabbed the remote to turn off the music.

"Take five and then be ready to go through it one last time. I won't be here this weekend to walk through any last minute rehearsals so let's make it count," announced Chloe and the rest of the dancers nodded before heading out of the studio. Aubrey giggled when Chloe spotted the food in her hands and clapped happily.

"You brought me my favorite," she said excitedly as Aubrey handed her the bag of food.

"I know you've been working overtime this week and figured you were working through lunch today."

"Thanks, it has been a long week. The music video will be shot later next week and I am just worried they aren't ready."

"It will be amazing as usual," assured Aubrey and Chloe nodded before taking a bite out of her panini. They sat down and Aubrey took in a deep breath before broaching the subject she came to address.

"Would your long week have anything to do with Beca? I know you have been busy, but I also know you tend to bury yourself with work to avoid things."

"Beca and I are just friends," she said like she recited more times than she cared to admit in the past and Aubrey slowly nodded.

"I know, but this is me you are talking to, Chlo. It is okay to be mad at her right now. Hell, I am mad at her. I am even mad at Stacie for not wanting me to be mad at her." Chloe giggled at that.

"Yea right, you can never stay mad at Stacie. I have seen that firsthand and she is right. The last thing we need this weekend is for there to be tension between the two of you. I really am okay. Does it suck? Of course, but I have learned how to live without Beca the past six months. Before she left, I was so wrapped up in her. Everything I did the past few years was for her and it wasn't healthy. Sure, I wanted to take my shot at breaking into the business out here, but I would be lying if I said I didn't move to LA for her. That isn't the case anymore though and the distance and the way we ended things just made me realize that I was way too invested, more than she probably ever could have been. I think she did us both a favor." Aubrey arched an eyebrow at that and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I am serious. If we would've gotten together, it would have ended in disaster. I was too wrapped up in all things Beca Mitchell and I didn't focus enough on myself. That's no way to be in a relationship."

"What about now? I hate to sound like the selfish best friend, but Stacie has made it clear Beca is going to be in her life and you and I will always be besties…"

"Which means the four of us are going to be around each other a lot, I know, Bree. I practically spend all my free time with you and Stacie unless you two are preoccupied, so this was bound to happen."

"Do you still have feelings for her," asked Aubrey and the moment the question registered to Chloe, Aubrey knew the answer. It was written on her face just like her emotions about the brunette always were.

"It isn't that simple for me. I think a part of me will always love Beca, but we aren't meant to be and eventually I will move on and find someone who loves me the way I deserve to be loved." Aubrey smiled proudly and tucked a piece of hair behind her best friend's ear.

"I know you will. You deserve all the love and happiness in the world, Chlo. You always have."

"I just hope one day when I meet the one, they will be as hot as Stacie," teased Chloe and Aubrey's jaw dropped as Chloe laughed.

"I already have to worry about Cynthia Rose this weekend and all the women who will ogle her at Pride. Do not make me add you to the list of people I will fight to the death for my fiancée."

"I don't know, Bree. Stacie is gorgeous and even though you skimp on the details, I know she is phenomenal in bed." Aubrey blushed and playfully nudged Chloe.

"I told you she was phenomenal," reminded Aubrey.

"Yea but I want to know more. You know I am living vicariously through you."

"Chloe," laughed Aubrey.

"Oh come on, just give me some details. It has been a while…longer than I want to admit…and besides, it isn't fair you get the full package with Stacie and don't even share all the sexy details." Aubrey rolled her eyes and smiled.

"All I will say is that I got really lucky. Somehow the smartest, most gorgeous, sexiest woman in the world chose me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I never imagined being this happy, Chlo," admitted Aubrey and Chloe squeezed her hand.

"I know and I am so happy for you. I can't wait to start planning the wedding. As your maid of honor, I am totes going to throw you the best bachelorette party. Maybe a Bellas weekend in Vegas," she suggested and Aubrey smirked.

"Let's get through this weekend before worrying about that. Stace and I are going to have a house full of Bellas and I am both excited and terrified at the prospects of that. I will let you get back to it. I need to get back to the office to finish up, but I just wanted to check on you." Chloe hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for lunch and for checking in. You are the best friend I could ever ask for." Aubrey winked at her before leaving and Chloe sighed as she wrapped up the rest of her panini. She tried to assure herself that her words to Aubrey were true, but a part of her couldn't help but be concerned. She wasn't the same person Beca left six months ago, but her heart still ached each time she thought of her.

After roaming around the house and thinking about how the theater room would make an even better music studio because of the acoustics, Beca made her way into the backyard to join Stacie by the pool. Her friend was lounging in the shade, sipping a beer, and gazing out at the stellar view of Los Angeles while she listened to music. Beca smiled when Stacie handed her the small screen controlling the music and she saw her album on Stacie's most played list. For the next two hours, the friends lounged around and caught up on all things Bella related. They managed to steer clear of the heavy subject of her and Chloe.

"So you lied to Posen to get her to move in? That sounds about right, she has way too much pride to just let you foot the bill for this place," said Beca with a smirk and Stacie scoffed.

"I didn't lie. I omitted information. My aunt did offer to let us stay here since she spends most of her time abroad and planned on selling the place eventually. I just didn't tell her I bought it."

"I wish I could've seen her face when you told her."

"Oh trust me, it was after a month living here and many mind-blowing orgasms. She was too comfortable to care. She did demand that she be able to pay the utilities and other bills and blah, blah, blah. It doesn't even matter now. She is my future wife. What's mine is hers." Beca walked over to the side of the pool and sat down to put her legs in the water.

"I still can't believe you two are getting married. When I left, you two were just becoming an actual couple. How did you go from not even admitting you were more than friends with benefits to having a place and picking out china patterns?" Stacie slid into the pool and sighed happily.

"I think we both know our relationship hasn't always been smooth sailing, but everything changed once she decided to move here. We just got tired of the games and the distance and pretending like we didn't love each other. We both spent years pretending it was just sex…mind-blowing sex…but nothing more. When she came to visit for my birthday last year, you know I was over it."

"Oh I remember. I am still surprised Posen didn't kill your so-called date. I am pretty sure she wanted to. That was a bold move even for you, Stace," said Beca as she thought about how Stacie invited one of her classmates out to the club they all planned on going to for her birthday. Aubrey flew in for the weekend but Stacie spent most of Aubrey's first night in town giving her attention to a very beautiful Latina, who seemed amused by her attention and seductive dancing. It didn't take Aubrey long to have enough and even Stacie was surprised when Aubrey pulled her outside of the club and demanded to talk. Words were had, feelings were confessed, and the two were inseparable the rest of the night.

"Aubrey was so pissed when she realized Lexi was just my lab partner and totally straight. Well…not totally straight…the Hunter sensed a bit of curiosity on the ole radar," assured Stacie.

"Doesn't the Hunter think everyone is attracted to him," teased Beca and Stacie splashed her with water.

"I will have you know Lexi gave me her number and suggested I call her if things didn't work out with 'blondie' as she calls Aubrey. She was still happy for me when she found out we were engaged and even has the nerve to take credit for getting us together. I don't care though as long as I get to have Bree. When she finally quit that crap job and moved out here, everything just fell into place for us. She found a great job she loves in her field, we moved in together, and it just feels right. We spent so much time trying to find reasons why we shouldn't be together, so once we finally got our shit together, it was effortless. I get to spend the rest of my life waking up to her and I couldn't be happier about that."

"Sheesh, Conrad, when did you turn into such a domesticated sap?"

"Since I got orgasms from my fine ass fiancée whenever I wanted," she said smugly and Beca crinkled her nose.

"Gross."

"You better get used to it if you are going to stay with us. Sex isn't off the table just because we have houseguests."

"Stace!"

"You have headphones, right? You used to always carry around your…"

"I'm getting a hotel," exclaimed Beca as she splashed water at Stacie. Stacie laughed and splashed her back.

"I'm kidding! Well…about the headphones. The walls are thick and very sturdy. We've tested them out just to make sure though," teased Stacie and she laughed even more when Beca pretended to gag.

"Why must you be such a horn dog," whined Beca.

"Oh you love that I am a horn dog. In all seriousness though, I do need for you and Bree to get along and not just because you will be under the same roof for a couple of weeks. You are my best friend and she is about to be my wife. I know you two enjoy your bickering, but I also need you to actually get along for my sake and Chloe's." Beca sighed and slowly nodded.

"I know and since she is marrying my best friend, I can let her anal retentiveness slide a bit, for your sake."

"And Chloe's, you two are going to work all this out, Beca," assured Stacie and Beca looked down as she shrugged.

"We're friends and that's all…"

"Don't start bullshitting me, Mitchell. I didn't believe it on the phone all these months and I won't believe it now. Take it from someone who spent a lot of time thinking they would never be in anything more than a relationship based on sex. You can't bury the emotions behind it all. They are there and you have spent a lot of time trying to pretend like you and Chloe aren't in love, but all of us have seen it for years. I know things are going to be a bit awkward at first, but talk to her. You don't have to get everything back in one weekend. You're back in LA and the two of you can work this out," advised Stacie and Beca wanted to protest. She wanted to shrug it off and pretend like it didn't bother her, but she simply nodded knowing she couldn't hide anything from her best friend. Stacie could sense her friend needed a reprieve, so she changed the subject back to the Bellas and when they would be arriving. The two of them swam around and joked a bit more before Stacie practically hopped out of the pool at the sight of Aubrey walking out of the house in her bikini holding three drinks.

"I figured you two were out here and could use a refill," said Aubrey and she giggled when Stacie pulled her in for a tender kiss. Beca averted her eyes, feeling as if she was intruding on a private moment between the couple. She knew for years that Stacie and Aubrey were together, but it still surprised her to see the uptight blonde she knew seem so relaxed and at home in Stacie's arms.

"Thank you, my love. How was work? Finish everything you needed to today," asked Stacie as she took two of the drinks and handed one to Beca. Aubrey sighed in relief as she sat down on a lounge chair.

"Yes and I am happy to be done until Tuesday. I could use the break after closing out that account."

"I know you could, baby," said Stacie as she sat down beside Aubrey and snuggled into her side. Aubrey wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head before turning her attention to Beca. The two of them hadn't really spoken since she left for the tour, simply passing on polite hellos when Stacie and Beca were on the phone.

"Hey, Beca, welcome back," said Aubrey and Beca gave a small smile.

"Thanks, you have a cool place. Looks like the Conrad-Posen's live the life of luxury," she said and Aubrey playfully glared at Stacie.

"We haven't officially agreed on Conrad-Posen. I think Posen-Conrad works just as well," said Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

"Then might as well be Conrad-Posen if it works just as well," said Stacie and she laughed when Aubrey nuzzled her neck.

"You better be glad you are so loveable," grumbled Aubrey.

"Oh I am very glad," giggled Stacie. Beca cleared her throat and Aubrey blushed.

"Sorry, we'll be good," assured Aubrey, but Stacie smirked.

"The hell we will. I put a ring on it. I get to like it," said Stacie and Aubrey laughed.

"Um, I put a ring on it first," reminded Aubrey and Beca found herself smiling at their interaction.

"I have to admit, Posen. The proposal written on a sign was pretty smooth. Weren't you afraid she wouldn't be able to find it with the telescope?"

"Terrified, but Chloe helped me plan out the perfect spot. I knew I wanted it set up out here and Chloe managed to talk the neighbor up the hill into letting us post it on her roof. It was quite the operation trying to get everything organized, especially without this one finding out, but Chloe Beale is a miracle worker."

"That she is," agreed Beca as awkward silence began to creep in at the mention of the ginger. Stacie laced her fingers with Aubrey's and gave the blonde the smile she knew she couldn't resist.

"Did you place the order and let Chloe know when it would be ready," asked Stacie and Aubrey kissed her cheek before nodding.

"Yes and I got extra duck sauce just the way you like it," assured Aubrey.

"You are going to love dinner, Bec. Bree and I found this amazing Chinese food spot. They have the best steamed buns and dumplings. We all go there at least once a month so I thought it would be nice to include everyone in the tradition. We were going to go there tonight but it is always packed and besides I figured it would be nicer if we had dinner out here. It will give us all a chance to relax and catch up," explained Stacie and Beca smiled thankfully at her best friend. She knew Stacie was trying to make Beca as comfortable as possible considering that evening would be the first time she saw Chloe since leaving for tour.

That evening, Beca leaned against the railing of Stacie and Aubrey's backyard and looked out at the bright city lights below. In that moment, with her friends chatting, laughing, and dancing behind her and the city in front of her, she felt a sense of pride swell inside of her. It was the same pride she felt the first time she walked onstage to open for Taylor Swift at their first stop on tour and yet better. This time, she had the people who felt like her family there with her. She looked back at all the Bellas and smiled at the way Stacie kissed Aubrey's shoulder as the couple listened to Amy recount the details of her trip back to Australia. Beca could sense a pair of eyes on her and caught Chloe staring at her from the pool where she was swimming and talking with Jessica, Ashley, and Emily. She gave a small wave and Chloe smiled briefly at her before turning her attention back to their friends.

"I see you two are still going in circles. I always thought you and Chloe would be the first to get married," said Cynthia Rose as she handed Beca a beer and leaned against the railing to stare out at the city.

"You still bitter you didn't get the Hunter," teased Beca as she tried to change the subject and Cynthia Rose shrugged.

"Not really, I mean yea a girl was at least hoping to see what the Hunter was all about, but I got to admit they are good together."

"Stacie definitely makes Aubrey smile more than I have ever seen."

"Yea but it is more than that. Watch them closely this weekend and you will see it too. I noticed it when I was out here a few months ago. I was on break from the show, just before its second run, and I stayed with them. They are domestic as hell, by the way." Beca laughed and nodded.

"Oh yea, I can already tell that."

"They also make me believe love is about bringing the best out of one another and all that rom-com shit. Aubrey is definitely happier and more relaxed when she is with Stacie and Stacie is different too. She's more confident." Beca smirked.

"Yea, like Stacie ever struggled with confidence."

"I know but it is different. Stacie is confident in her body, but I never realized how much she downplayed everything else about her life and who she really is. Why didn't you tell me she was practically a genius? She is pretty much the female version of Tony Stark and finding that out just made her hotter." Beca smiled as she remembered the first time Stacie confided in her about her family and aspirations.

"I think she spent a lot of her life in her parents' shadows and didn't want to be known at Barden as a Conrad. I didn't realize just how intelligent or well off she really was until later. Stacie has always been pretty private about that kind of stuff."

"And that's what I mean. She tries to downplay it, but Aubrey doesn't let her. Aubrey talks about all the things she is doing in the lab and makes Stacie want to share her achievements with us. That's what you should do when you are in love, want to be every part of yourself, but even more. That's what Chloe has always brought out of you and vice versa." Beca blushed and glanced back at the redhead in the pool before shrugging.

"She has always believed I would make it, even at times when I didn't."

"Exactly and you encouraged her to pursue choreography. You two are good together too, so when are you going to pull your heads out of your asses and get on with it?"

"It isn't that simple," said Beca as she stared down at her beer and Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes.

"That's one thing Posen did that has us all beat. For all her anal retentive, uptight behavior, she took the leap. She put herself out there and got the girl. Aubrey could've learned a few things from you about being a captain, but you could learn a few things from her about being in love. Chloe is right over there, Bec. Don't let another six months go by before you tell her how you feel," suggested Cynthia Rose before heading back toward the pool. Beca turned around to face the pool and watch her friends enjoying themselves. She bit her lip nervously as she thought about Cynthia Rose's words and decided to take them into consideration.

It was three in the morning by the time the Bellas settled in for the night and the house was quiet. Beca was exhausted, but was wide awake as the nerves began to get the best of her. It would be her first time performing at L.A. Pride and she wasn't sure she was ready. She put on her headphones and crept downstairs to make herself some tea, but almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around to see Chloe behind her as she sighed in relief.

"Jesus Christ, Chlo, you almost gave me a heart attack," whispered Beca and Chloe smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I tried calling your name, but your headphones were on. What are you doing up?"

"Just heading to the kitchen to find something to soothe my throat. Got to get the pipes ready to perform."

"Are you nervous," asked Chloe as she followed her into the kitchen and Beca sighed.

"Surprisingly, yes, I mean it is weird. I have performed in front of sold-out crowds. I performed in Madison Square Garden and the O2 Arena, but this is the first time I am headlining an event and people are actually coming to see me. I know it is for Pride but…"

"Of course they are coming for you, Bec. So many people have been talking about it and I even heard promotions for it on the radio on the way over. Beca Mitchell is becoming a household name."

"Which is why I need tea," she said and Chloe smiled at her as she watched the brunette look through the cupboards.

"They keep it in the pantry, second shelf from the top. I know my way around, so how about you sit and I will make it for you," suggested Chloe.

"Thanks, that would be great," said Beca as she sat down on a stool. She watched Chloe make her way around the kitchen grabbing everything she needed before placing the kettle on the stove. The two didn't talk much when Chloe first arrived that evening, using the arrivals of the other Bellas as a reprieve, and Beca found herself nervous as she sat in silence waiting.

"So um…how have things been at the studio? You are directing the choreography for Ariana Grande's new music video, right?" Chloe smiled and nodded.

"I still can't believe it. I never imagined in a million years that would happen, but one of her dancers came into the studio one day just to practice and stay in shape. I had no clue she worked with Ari and she asked me if she could record one of the sessions. I didn't think much of it since dancers tend to record to watch it back later anyways. A week later, I was getting a call from Ari's people and they wanted me to come in to speak with her. We worked through a few moves together on a trial run and she liked what she saw so she offered me a chance to work on the video."

"That's so amazing, Chlo. I am so proud of you. I knew you would make it. You are amazing."

"You are pretty amazing too there, Mitchell," said Chloe as she leaned against the counter with a smile. Beca gulped and decided to take a chance by asking the question she'd been dying to ask since she arrived.

"So um…have you…I mean I guess…I was just wondering if you've been seeing anyone lately? Like a girlfriend…or boyfriend…or friend…you know, whatever," rambled Beca and Chloe giggled at her nervousness.

"No, I have been a bit busy with everything going on. What about you?"

"Definitely not," assured Beca and Chloe nodded as she looked down.

"Not even when you were on tour?"

"No," assured Beca again, but she was surprised when she saw the anger in Chloe's eyes when the redhead looked back up.

"So all of this was for nothing," questioned Chloe and Beca frowned in confusion.

"All of what?" Chloe huffed and crossed her arms.

"The waiting and heartbreak and feeling like you were so ready to move on, like that night meant nothing to you."

"Chlo, it wasn't that simple."

"Nothing ever is with you, Beca. Everything has to be this riveting, groundbreaking decision, but sometimes things are simple if you just let them be." Beca frowned even more as she crossed her arms as well.

"I was trying to do what was best for both of us," she argued and Chloe glared at her.

"And you really think that sleeping with me and then leaving me was what was best?"

"Look, it was a really shitty situation. When we slept together, I had no clue I was even going on tour. Sammy just dropped it on me the next week and I didn't know what to do."

"You could have talked to me, Beca. Instead of doing what you always do, which is talk at me. You told me what you wanted to do. I got no say in it."

"That's not fair."

"No, what isn't fair is feeling like I was just something to do while you passed the time. That's not fair."

"Chloe…"

"I can't do this," she whispered as tears filled her eyes and Beca gulped, but was quiet. "I thought I could. I thought we could go back to being friends and that enough time and distance had passed to make the hurt go away, but being here with you just makes it all come back. I'm not that girl anymore, Beca. I don't want to be the girl who waited around for you, who put her life on hold for you because she hoped you would finally see her. I waited so long for you to be ready and for you to make an actual move but that night meant different things to us."

"Chlo…"

"It did, Beca, and that's okay. We aren't looking for the same things in life and I accept that. I don't even know what your plans are now that you are back, but it doesn't matter. I told myself to move on and I need to make sure I do just that." Beca was stunned when Chloe stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her there in silence. The sound of the kettle whistling made her hop up and she removed it from the stove before leaning against it, deeply lost in her thoughts. She hadn't realized she was crying until a tear slipped down her cheek. There was so much she wanted to say and yet it all escalated so quickly that she wasn't completely sure how the conversation began and ended that way.

Chloe was abnormally quiet the next day at the Pride Festival. Aubrey immediately noticed but waited to speak with her friend when they had a moment alone. She suggested she and Chloe get a drink outside of the VIP Lounge and used the time to ask her friend what was going on. She wanted to kill Beca when Chloe told her about their argument in the kitchen and would have if not for Stacie reminding her the two needed to work out their issues on their own. Everyone could sense there was tension and surmised the cause, but with Beca off doing sound checks and meet and greets most of the day, all they could do was hope the two would find time to work it out before it got to a boiling point. By the time the sun set and the Bellas made their way to the front row by the stage, Chloe was mainly back to her normal, bubbly self. She couldn't stop thinking about the argument, but refused to let it ruin her good time with her friends or the chance to see Beca perform. While she was still angry with the brunette, she always loved watching Beca in her element.

Suddenly, she heard cheers and screams as the lights went low on the stage. The crowd roared to life when Beca's name appeared on the massive screens on each side of the stage, along with a countdown with rainbow tinted numbers. Everyone began to count down from ten and the stage lit up as soon as they hit zero. Beca jogged out and waved to the crowd as she made her way to the front of the stage. She grabbed the microphone and walked over to the edge of the stage to get a better view of the audience.

"Hello people of Pride," she called out and everyone cheered.

"For those that do not know, I am Beca Mitchell and I've been asked to put on a show for you tonight if that is alright." The crowd cheered and she smiled.

"So tonight I want to do something a bit different. This festival is about being proud of your relationships, the relationship you have with yourself and owning your identity, your relationship with your partners, friends, and families. I am so happy and lucky to have my best friends in the crowd to watch me perform tonight. They have helped me so much along the way to discovering who I am proud to be, so I am dedicating this performance to them. I am also dedicating it to all of you amazing humans out there spreading love and positivity. You inspire me to want to do the same, so without further ado, let's do this," she called before her band began playing music. Everyone cheered as she played the newest song just released on the radio that month and Chloe couldn't help but to smile as she watched Beca play up the crowd. Those moments were rare, seeing Beca truly light and free, not looking like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Chloe danced along with the rest of the Bellas as Beca performed her set and the audience hung on her every word. As she finished another song, she pulled out her phone to snap a picture of the crowd as they cheered. She typed out a caption for the picture before posting it on social media and putting her phone back away.

"Now anyone who knows me knows I am not a big phone person. I can totally do without it and really only use it to keep in touch with my family and friends. I just now got into the social media game, but I wanted to capture this moment because it is a very special one. This crowd, all of you lovely people, came out tonight to celebrate your Pride and you were kind enough to spend some of your time with me, so I figured as a thank you, I could perform a brand new song for you," she explained and the crowd cheered.

"Now, this one is still pretty rough. I actually just finished it a couple of weeks ago while wrapping up my time on the road, but I couldn't get it out of my head," she confessed as she placed her microphone back in its stand and dragging it closer to the edge of the stage. She searched the audience for her friends and sighed when she spotted Chloe.

"The truth is this song has been one I have been terrified to write because it is really personal to me. It's about heartache and feeling like no matter what you do, the one for you will always be on your mind, even when you screw up and push them away. Something I have learned while being on the road is that love doesn't just die. You can try to bury it. You can distract yourself, but ultimately, when you love someone…well…the only way to really get that heartache out of your system is to let them know how you feel, so this song is about that. This next one is About You," said Beca before grabbing the microphone again and turning her back to the crowd. Stacie's jaw dropped as she nudged Aubrey.

"This is the song she was telling me about on the phone. I can't believe she is actually going to perform it right now," said Stacie excitedly and Chloe gulped as she heard them, but was too anxious to ask any questions. All she could focus on was Beca as the music started and the brunette turned back to the crowd. In that moment, their eyes locked and Chloe could swear Beca was singing only to her.

Drinking my coffee just ruined my day

Picturing us at that corner cafe

Ya, ya, ya ya, ya, ya

Grabbing my keys, they feel heavy to me

'Cause you gave me back the one you don't need

Ya, ya, ya ya, ya, ya

I'm not tired

I'm not lonely

So why does my mind go back to when you used to hold me?

Time, yeah, it's been enough time

To get you out of my mind

But now I'm thinking

I'll never stop thinking about you

Yeah, I'm just wondering

When I'll stop wondering about you

You got your hands on me

You got your hands on me

A thousand miles away

But you still got your hands on me

And I'm thinking

I'll never stop thinking about you

Chloe felt her heart hammering in her chest as the rest of the Bellas began to cheer Beca on and the crowd danced to the song. Beca began to dance as well and played up the crowd, but her eyes never left Chloe's for long.

Going to places, meeting new faces

But your memory still isn't fading

Ya, ya, ya ya, ya, ya

Maybe I still got some shit left to say

Maybe your ghost is stuck in my brain

Ya, ya, ya ya, ya, ya

I'm not tired

I'm not lonely

So why does my mind go back to when you used to hold me?

Time, yeah, it's been enough time

To get you out of my mind

But now I'm thinking

I'll never stop thinking about you

Yeah, I'm just wondering

When I'll stop wondering about you

You got your hands on me

You got your hands on me

A thousand miles away

But you still got your hands on me

And I'm thinking

I'll never stop thinking about you

Now I'm just thinking about you, no, no

Now I'm just thinking, thinking about you

And I'm wondering, just wondering about you

The crowd went crazy as Beca got down on her knees and danced seductively, her eyes never leaving Chloe as she sang the last words of the song. She hoped Chloe finally understood everything she wanted to say as she belted out the lyrics.

You got your hands on me

You got your hands on me

A thousand miles away

But you still got your hands on me

And I'm thinking

I'll never stop thinking about you

The crowd erupted in cheers and the Bellas were cheering as loudly as they could, understanding the meaning of the song more than the audience. Beca blushed, but winked at Chloe before rising to her feet to give a bow.

"Thank you, Pride. You have been amazing," she called before jogging backstage. Stacie grabbed Chloe's hand and nodded toward the stage.

"What are you waiting for? Go back there and see her," urged Stacie, but Chloe just gulped as she stood in stunned silence and her friends urged her on.

"Beca just sang her heart out for you," said Cynthia Rose.

"Yea, I didn't know the flat butt could move like that," added Amy.

"It was so romantic," said Jessica.

"Really romantic," agreed Ashley.

"In my country, a gesture like that would be followed by marriage and a ceremony in front of the whole town," assured Flo.

"I once officiated a wedding for a sultan and his third bride," whispered Lilly under her breath. Emily waved a hand in front of Chloe's face.

"Chloe? Um, guys, I think Beca broke her," said Emily and Aubrey pulled Chloe over to her.

"Chloe, you know I am not a fan of everything Beca has put you through, but as someone who knows how hard it is to take a leap of faith for the person you love, trust me when I say go get her. All you have ever wanted is for her to show that she cares. She just did in front of thousands of people. Go," encouraged Aubrey and Chloe blinked several times, as if the words snapped her out of a trance.

"I have to go find her," mumbled Chloe and they all nodded happily as she made her way through the crowd and toward the backstage area. Stacie sighed happily as she pulled Aubrey into her arms.

"Looks like you owe me a strip tease later. I told you they would figure it out," said Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes as she tried not to smile.

"Fine, a deal's a deal. You can have your strip tease," she conceded and Cynthia Rose rubbed her hands together.

"Do the rest of us get to watch," asked Cynthia Rose and Aubrey laughed when Stacie nudged Cynthia Rose.

"Hey, no flirting with my girl. The Hunter will have none of that," warned Stacie.

"CR flirts with you all the time," reminded Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"Yea, but that's funny because it gets you all riled up. It isn't funny when it works against me," she assured and Aubrey playfully glared at her before pulling her fiancée into a passionate kiss.

Chloe was out of breath by the time she finally made it through the crowd and walked up to the security guard by the backstage entrance. The guard recognized her from earlier when Beca gave the Bellas a tour of the stage and Chloe was relieved when she was allowed behind the thick, black curtains. The moment she saw Beca, she froze. Beca was sitting on an amp with her face in her hands, which confused Chloe at first. Did she regret the performance? Did she regret writing the song for her? Was the song even about her? The doubt and her insecurities began to creep back in, but did not have long to linger as Beca spotted her and hopped up.

"Chlo, hi," said Beca as she began to fidget. Her nerves seemed to match Chloe's, making the redhead sigh in relief as she made her way over to Beca. They stood in front of each other for a moment in silence, both trying to decide what to say, where to begin. Beca was the first to speak.

"I shouldn't have left things the way I did before the tour. I just got really scared and I didn't deal with things the way I should have. The truth is I am in love with you, Chloe. I always have been and that night was everything I wanted and yet so much more and that scared me," Beca confessed. Chloe cupped her cheek and smiled when Beca leaned into her touch.

"I love you too, Beca. All I have ever wanted was a chance. You have to know that I would never hurt you."

"You can't promise something like that."

"Yes, I can because I am in love with you and I know who you are. The woman who just belted her heart out on that stage is the person I have always known you could be if you just believed in yourself. I didn't expect to be so turned on by it though," said Chloe with a giggle and Beca smiled slyly as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"I was hoping it would have that effect on you," teased Beca and Chloe sighed happily as she pulled her closer.

"I want this, Beca, so much. I want us to be together."

"Me too and I promise no more pushing you away. Being away from you for six months was harder than I ever thought possible. I am so sorry I put us through that," she said as she nuzzled Chloe's neck.

"I am sure there are some ways you can make it up to me," assured Chloe.

"Any chance I could make it up to you at your place? I planned on staying with Stacie and Aubrey until I get settled here again, but I really don't want to have to wear headphones every night to block out their sex noises." Chloe giggled and sighed happily.

"What? You don't want to hear if they can do more with their mouths than just make music," she teased and laughed when Beca pretended to gag.

"I wouldn't mind showing you though," whispered Beca as she pulled her closer and Chloe bit her lip.

"Oh I remember, but I would love for you to show me again," said Chloe before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She moaned when Beca passionately kissed her back. Neither knew how long they kissed for and it didn't matter. All that mattered in that moment was that they finally had the person they loved in their arms and after six months apart and years of being at arm's length, everything else could wait.

AN: The song that inspired this fic is "About You" by Fletcher. As soon as I heard it, I imagined Beca singing it to Chloe. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review and let me know what you think.


End file.
